Masaya Onosaka
character based on Onosaka for Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Power Up Kit.]] Masaya Onosaka (小野坂 昌也, Onosaka Masaya, born October 13, 1964) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator who is affiliated with Aoni Production. He was born in Sumiyoshiku, Osaka and is a graduate of Aoni Jyuku. His nickname with other voice actors is "Yang". Onosaka is best known for being straightforward and chatty, his energetic nature making him popular for hosting radio shows. He has been criticized by some voice actors to be "too serious" at times, but his commitment to his career earns him respect. In his free time, he likes to buy expensive items, swim at the beach, play a few video games, and browse the internet. Apparently, during one of his radio shows, Onosaka took a peek at his Japanese Wikipedia page and complained about its "utter inaccuracy" on air. A few of Onosaka's character roles include Azazel in Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san., Speedwagon in the Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Phantom Blood game, and Vash the Stampede in Trigun. Although popular with female fans, Onosaka claims he will never do boys love material since he doesn't like men personally. However, he can perform fanservice lines in otome games without any hesitation. Onosaka also claims to have no memory of his participation in the Neoromance events, despite participating in several of them. Humorously, Onosaka pointed out that none of the contestants dressed as his characters in the TGS Dynasty Warriors Cosplay Event. Out of the two characters he plays for the Dynasty Warriors series, he finds Zhao Yun to be harder to perform than Zhuge Liang. For the strategist, he keeps the same calm voice and emotion throughout his lines. Zhao Yun, on the other hand, is full of emotions and has to project his voice more. He especially struggles when Zhao Yun speaks with a quiet voice since he fears he sounds too much like Zhuge Liang when this happens. Works with Koei *Bandit chief - Kanata Kara drama CD series *Zhuge Liang - Sangokushi Komeiden *Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Jack Hudson - Operation: Winback *J.D., Nagi, various voices - Neo Angelique Live Events *''Tokyo Game Show 2011 Stage Events'' - for Koei-Tecmo Cosplay Contest Stage Event (cosplayed as Zhao Yun) and Neoroma & Musou revival event *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Jump Festa 2011 Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Event'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2010 Stage Events'' - for Shin Sangoku Musou 10th Anniversary Cosplay Event and Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Premiere Event *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Jump Festa 2010 ~ Shin Sangoku Musou Multiraid 2 Stage Event'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Jump Festa 2009 ~ Shin Sangoku Musou Multiraid Stage Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party ~ Angelique & Neo Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' Nobunaga's Ambition character Tatsutora Onosaka (小野坂 龍虎, 1534 ~ 1599) is a veteran general who was born in Kishu. He is a man who only loses to his own pride and is one of an unbeatable countenance. A valiant master of the spear, he has seen through many battles in his lifetime. His ambition is to conquer the land with a just and charismatic rule. External Links *Aoni Production profile *Twitter page Category:Voice Actors